Adapt or Die
by Nizabear
Summary: Clary Fairchild finally escaped the foster care system and to the new vacated loft with heavy baggage, one hell of an attitude, violent tendancies and a massive fortune. When she meets the Lightwoods how will she react? Dealing with high school, trust issues, the gorgeous blond boy with a familiar past? Will she adapt or die? All human. First FF.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my none existent readers, this is Nizabear and this is my first FF so it probably sucks. Anyways, i have the next chapter written and what not.**

**Anyways this FF is about: Teenager Clary Fairchild has finally escaped the endless cycle of the foster care system and all the pain, abuse and violence that came with it. She moves into a recently vacated loft in NYC, the last occupant: Isabelle Lightwood moves is forced to move in with her two brothers in the apartment below the loft due to that fact that their parents weren't happy with her living on her own. Clary is still trying to adjust but when she meets the lightwoods and get aquainted with a certain golden boy will their attitudes and trust issues get in the way? Will she adapt or die?**

Surveying the loft sceptically through hidden eyes she ignored the realtor, as she turned a full circle taking it all in. The loft was in the heart of Manhattan but not the fish tank of socialites, more commonalty known as the 'upper east side'. She smiled, it was pricey but not over the top. It had been refurbished recently and suddenly put on the market. She had to admit it was tastefully done. Despite the old, regal outside of the building the penthouse/ loft was surprisingly modern and sophisticated but still practical. As the bumbling woman realtor mentioned the fact that the apartment was soundproof and had two safe rooms she all out grinned. The middle aged woman's eyes widened a fraction in fear and stuttered the rest of her sentence at the cold, malicious smile stretching across the girls face. The hardwood floors were shiny and polished but not too loud to walk across, high ceilings, white walls and five rooms made it perfect for her needs. The explosion proof window wall facing the heart of the city was the cherry on top. The still stuttering realtor said something about the previous owner being paranoid about her shoe collection or something of sorts; she was still only barely acknowledging the existence of the woman beside her. She could see herself living here, in this loft, a fresh start. She pictured the lonely, solemn nights alone, reading a book, cooking, and painting. Despite the loneliness she rather enjoyed the picture forming in her head. She walked up to the window wall and looked out at the breathtaking city. It wasn't the best view but it still made her feel like a god. Without bothering to turn and look at the pathetic realtor she said "I'll take it" and zoned out again.

Within the hour she had signed all the necessary papers herself and signed all the checks with the help from a quick stop by of her guardian/ social worker. She was done and officially the owner of the loft. Her social worker and the annoying realtor left her alone, staring out at the city philosophically pondering her loneliness and lack of something….she knew she was missing something but she had no idea what that was…it frustrated her to no end. She glanced back over her shoulder at her loft, it really was beautiful…she just need furniture…and people to fill it with. Sighing she shrugged and looked out at the sunny day, it was picturesque the kind she itched to paint, absently she felt her hand twitch, desperately trying to sketch out the beauty in front of her. Her family had always hated the city; it was part of the reason why she moved here, but she had no idea how they could hate it. I mean it was New York City! Again she sighed, and continued to stare out at the never ending city that was now her home.

**AN: Thanks and please R&R and what not.**

**XOXOX**

**Nizabear.**


	2. Looks can be deceiving

**AN: Hello fabulous readers! I'm sorry I suck at updating mainly for two things if you're going to read my stories you should know:**

**1. I change my mind A LOT. So most of the time I am a perfectionist and very self-conscious about what I write. But one day I'll be a perfectionist and the next I'll be incredibly lazy and just want it over and done with so please, bear with me.**

**2. I have a ridiculous schedule which recently involved being sent to Neverland unexpectedly for a week; away from my laptop.**

**I've had this chapter written for a while but kept going back and tweaking it. Also thank to you those beautiful people who reviewed it made my day and improved my confidence in writing - thank you for the wonderful advice.**

***Warning of some foul language.**

**Enjoy- I don't know if you'll like it or whatever. READ AND REVIEW; I LOVE YOU!**

_Isabelle's POV_ :

A banging on the door sounded throughout the apartment. Cussing, she wiped her flour covered hands on her jeans and raced to the door throwing a dirty look over her shoulder at her two brothers on the couch playing Fifa 13. Wrenching open the door she glared at the person standing there, before she realised who it was. Her realtor agent. Susan Smith, clutching her ever present red folder, with her company logo on it. Smoothly shaping her face into a smile of welcome, she stepped back and opened the door wider inviting Susan Smith into her new home. Urg – the home she was forced into. Susan walked in looking shaken up for some reason. Gesturing for her to follow her, she made her way back to the kitchen and resumed cooking her cake. She nodded for Susan to take a seat at the island bench top.

"Well, Miss Lightwood, I'm quite sorry for the unannounced visit but you told me to come by immediately if the loft sold-"

"The loft sold already?" she interrupted incredulously. It'd only gone up three days ago and not cheaply either.

"Yes miss. The money has already been put into your account, the buyer, she didn't even care about the price so she bought it at the highest I put it. She's moving in as we speak.

"Really?" she asked as she mixed the cake mix, for some reason it was hard as concrete, not soft and bubbly like the box claimed. Figures Betty Crocker is complete bullshit; no ones **that** good at baking.

"Yes…really, she's um…" Susan quivered.

"Now, Susan tell me, why do you sound so scared when talking about this woman?" She demanded.  
"Well, I'd hardly call her woman, little alone teenager. She looks about fourteen, but she's actually sixteen but is the most intimidating person I've ever happen to meet miss. She's terrifying." Susan trembled at the end, absorbed in some memory. She refused the urge to grin, intimidating but looks fourteen? Interesting.

"Who's terrifying?" a voice called from the doorway. They both glanced up. Framed in the kitchen doorway in all his golden glory was her adoptive brother; Jace. Predictably, Susan's reaction was instantaneous: mouth dropping, eyes widening and flushing bright red. It was universally known that Jace was a ladies man. Jace, dropped a wink at Susan and sauntered into the kitchen, wrinkling his nose at her chocolate cake. "You're cooking again? How many times have we told you: under no circumstances, even if we're starving are you to cook Izzy. We rather like not being poisoned." He smirked at her.

"Urg, shut up, I can cook thank you very much. I **was** making you guys a delicious chocolate cake, but now I think I'll give it to the new girl upstairs; who is apparently _terrifying._" She threw a look over at Susan, who was still staring open mouthed at Jace. She smirked as she spotted the formation of drool.

"Terrifying? Really, as in terrifyingly sexy? Or terrifying as in with a moustache and Pecs rather than a rack?" Jace replied opening the fridge and rummaging through it, reappearing with apple in hand.

"Yeah, what does she look like Susan... Susan?" She called waving a hand in front of the realtors face. '_Ew, she's like thirty and he's like sixteen'_ she thought. Susan, came back to the world by snapping her mouth closed and blushing, she cleared her throat.

"Well, she's small, like I said before I believed she was the daughter of the buyer, but apparently not. She's small, like anorexic skinny, pale and with this wild red hair. And her eyes! She has these cold, piercing green eyes that are so judgemental and secretive. And her attitude! My, god I've never met someone so- rude, blunt and sullen in my life! She just stood there staring out the window for the entire hour just nodding and shaking her head. She completely ignored me and her social worker! The nerve of that girl! Just because she's rich and alone doesn't mean she can just ignore people." Susan's face was flushed and her face conveyed the blow to her ego and pride that she had sustained from this mystery girl. Susan was used to being regarded as one of the best realtors in the city, not being ignored. Izzy hid a smirk, she may have to pay this girl a visit. She decided that she didn't like the new girl one bit, apparently she was rude, snobbish and sullen... And rich, alone and has a social worker- she was about to ask Susan but Jace beat her to it.

"Social worker?" he questioned from up against the fridge, if you didn't know him, he looked like a greek god, relaxed and without a care, but if you did know him like she did, only then would you notice the tense set of his shoulders and tight mouth. She knew social workers and the foster system was a touchy subject for him considering his childhood and she wished Susan would be careful or ignore the question but to avail the oblivious realtor prattled on.

"Yes, though I'm not meant to say anything, though but the girl was so rude, so I don't owe her any such curtsy. Anyway her social worker, Amatis, lovely woman, such a shame she got stuck with that brat…anyway she called me after my first conversation with the girl, Fairchild, her name is… anyway she told me a bit about her so I wouldn't say anything to err,….agitate her." Susan hesitated for a moment and glanced at Jace, at the encouraging yet hard look from him, she continued slightly more confident this time.

"Anyway, she said that Clary's entire family had died when she was very young and she was raised by an uncle who soon died. Clary was then placed into an orphanage which apparently, didn't work out after what Amatis described as an '_incident_'." Susan made sceptical quotation marks with her fingers and continued. "After the infamous '_incident' _Amatis was assigned to Clary, and then she was bounced around the foster care system. Clary finally stayed put for four years in a home but it all ended catastrophically according to Amatis." Susan paused for a dramatic effect, trying desperately to impress Jace with her story telling, but he payed her no mind instead staring off into space but listening intently. Deflated she continued, "Much like the '_incident'_ Amatis wouldn't go into detail but she was almost in hysterics, which leads me to believe that your newest neighbour did something terrible. Once again she was put back into foster care, but apparently she started causing even more trouble at school; starting fights with the other kids ending up in the hospital; the little tyrant was unstoppable. She got kicked out of more schools than she could count. "

Her realtors face, Isabelle noted was filled with distaste when talking about this Clary girl. "Finally after many more _'incidents_' she was slapped with a restraining order from some boy she beat up for something stupid. But the little brat couldn't stay out of trouble." Susan spat shaking her head in disgust, Jace motioned impatiently for her to continue with an impassive hand. With more gusto Susan continued.

"She got sent to Juvvie for two years after yet another disastrous stay in a perfectly respectable foster family. When she got out, Amatis told me proudly that she cleaned up her act and calmed down, yeah right! The girl is a total savage. Soon she was contacted by her families' lawyers informing her she was the heiress of an enormous fortune that she couldn't touch until she was eighteen." Susan's voice had taken on an envious edge and her face was twisted from jealousy, Isabelle hid a smirk.

"Clary was also informed that she had been bequeathed another 10 billion dollars by her uncle, grandmother and aunty which she was able to use when she turned sixteen and if she scored straight b's or above. Her lawyers found a couple of loopholes for rich orphans to live on their own and Amatis was able to become Clary's guardian. Little psychopath got the grades and just like that she was living her own little twisted fantasy. She was allowed to pick wherever she wanted to start over and Amatis being the kind woman she is followed. Clary obviously picked New York City and when she was asked why, she replied creepily with '_Because family hated NYC with all their heart_.' What kind of reason to move half way across the country is that? That just reeks of a psychotic breakdown!" Susan ranted mindlessly. It surprised Isabelle how much the realtor hated the new girl. Hated or more so _feared. _Susan finally took a breath and regained some composure but it didn't last long for she suddenly burst out once again red in the face:

"So there you have it Miss Lightwood, you have psychopath with a criminal record living in your old apartment one floor above you. Enjoy!" Susan looked slightly unhinged and deranged after her little outburst, her eyes were glassy and kept flickering around the room like a corned squirrel in central park, and her hands gripped her red folder so tightly that her knuckles were white. It looked like she had gas or something atrocious like that. Both her and Jace just stared at the middle aged woman having a seizure or something over some little girl who had anger issues. Jace, Isabelle noted didn't really look like he was paying any of them attention; more like he was thinking over what they'd just heard. Shrugging and ignoring Susan she went back to her cake worriedly as Jaces silence continued. He hadn't said one sarcastic comment since Susan the big mouth had started talking, it was so unnatural, unnerving and uncommon. After once again coming back to earth after some space mission Susan a mixture of mortification and self-righteousness muttered something about getting home and walked to the front door while they both continuously ignored her. Isabelle noticed belatedly that Alec's video game had been silent the entire conversation.

They heard the door open and then Susan gasp and then silence. She and Jace shared a look and walked wearily to the apartment door. There they found Susan gaping at a petite red headed girl no older than fourteen, grinning icily back at her. Her bright green eyes swept over them as they approached. For some reason she felt like she had heard everything that they had said. Susan's reaction was comical! She wished she had filmed it. She had turned white as a sheet, her mouth opened and closed, her hands were locked in a death grip over her red folder and she shook in absolute fear. Overall she looked like she was about to shit her well ironed pants. Isabelle tried and failed to hide her wry smile with some success whereas Jace didn't even attempt to.

The red head, presumably the fore mentioned Clary Fairchild raised an eyebrow at their expressions but didn't say anything. She just continued to stare evenly at them like she was examining them. The silence stretched out before them uncomfortably. Jace was outright staring at Clary in surprised shock. While Isabelle tried to comprehend how this girl spent over a year in juvvy; she looked completely innocent, a nerdy girl who looked no more than fourteen, maybe this was a completely different person? The person in front of them did not match the ruthless savage that Susan had described. Maybe she exaggerated a few details like the fighting? The girl who stood before her looked so delicate, so fragile like one cruel sentence could break her. Though her clothes and eyes did give her the opposite idea of her personality- she was dressed in complete black, though her body shape and size made her look fragile and weak her clothes screamed dangerous. Black skinnies, black button down and cargo boots, even her pearl bracelet was black. And her eyes! Defiant green orbs, that dared her to mess with her. Badass.

"Hello. My name is Clary Fairchild but I'm sure good old Susan here already informed you about me and my scandalous, sad little life story!" Clary spoke up in an amused voice, but her smile was anything but as she glanced at Susan who was still opening and closing her mouth like an unattractive gold fish. Turning back to Isabelle and Jace her smile evaporated leaving her face emotionless but her eyes betrayed her inner smile. "I'm your new neighbour, I moved into your old loft upstairs. I just wanted to give this to you, my guardian said to make peace and play nice with my neighbours so I figured I might as well get it over and done with. So here." She produced a medium sized, elegantly wrapped box with an enormous bow on top which she had hidden behind her back unnoticed by all. "They're macaroons, scented candles, Belgium chocolates and the Red Hot chilli Peppers '_Californication_' album because it's amazing; I heard you were forced to move in with your two brothers and thought you might be missing a bit of femineity, I didn't really know what you'd like so I just got what I did ." She said in explanation with a sheepish shrug and handed it to her. Isabelle was oddly touched that the girl had gone to so much trouble, it was one of the most thoughtful gifts she'd ever received and they'd only just met. She glanced down at the white box and smiled in gratitude; she received a small smile in return.

"I'm Isabelle as you know, lurking in the shadows over there is my brother Alec and this here is my adoptive brother Jace- careful though he is an asshole." She gestured to Jace bluntly, who blanched and glared at her.

"Good to know, since I'm an asshole as well, we assholes have to stick together huh? I think we'll be fast friends." Clary replied glancing at Jace and smiled shyly and he grinned back. Uh oh. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi and be nice and shit. Well I guess I'll see you around." She said and smiled sheepishly again at her, grinned menacingly at Susan, winked at a still staring Jace and waved at Alec who stood in the apartment doorway listening and turned, walked to the spiral stair case that led up to her landing. The lightwoods all exchanged surprised glances amongst themselves as Susan stumbled away, frankly she looked like she was about to pass out. The story about Clary being a savage in her opinion is total bullshit. The mere thought that girl went picking fights, got kicked out of countless schools and was sent to juvvy was beyond ridiculous. Alec apparently agreed with her.  
"Izzy, your realtor is full of shit! Savage my ass, shy maybe but no way has that girl ever stepped foot in a juvenile correction facility. Did you see how small or skinny she was? She wouldn't last a day!" Alec scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Was her reply as she walked back into the apartment shoving Alec in the process.

They both missed when Jace as he stared at the top of the spiral stare case where he'd last seen the beautiful red head whispered "Looks can be deceiving."

**AN: THANKS! PLEASE EXCUSE THE SWEARING! REVIEW AND WHAT NOT THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU**

**XOXO**

**NIZA.**


	3. Well that went well!

**AN: Hello there darling readers! I love you all so very much and thank you for all the beautiful lovely reviews I've gotten; they make my day! Anyway I've had this chapter sitting there on my laptop for a while now and got sick of tweaking and stuff so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I love you Cassie Clare, but sadly no matter how many letters I write to Santa, I still don't own anything of the TMI series. *Sobs and Blubbers hysterically***

**Anyways enjoy!**

Clary P.O.V:

She had planned to ditch the first week of school under the pretence that she was sick. But she didn't want to lie to Amatis or disappoint the only parental figure she'd ever had. Clary knew she'd hurt Amatis enough over her rough adolescence with her inability to stay out of trouble for 5 seconds, so she was trying to avoid hurting her again at all costs. So Clary manned up and toughed it out.

She woke up as the first rays of sunlight lit up NYC. She had always been an early riser, especially after living with Valentine for too god damn long. Eyeing her alarm clock she rose from her white bed, the daunting first day of her new high school didn't start for a couple more hours so she changed into around the house clothes: yoga pants and a sports bra. As she walked towards the living room her mouth twitched into an almost smile as she took in her new loft. It had been furnished with the bare essentials. It was currently plain in terms of colour, but would eventually be painted like an explosion at a paint store. Her room had a large queen bed, a drawer full of clothes and a bedside table with her alarm clock and lamp on top. Most people decorate their hallways with photographs in mismatching photo frames to give the feel of familiarity and hominess, but since the few photos she had left her feeling depressed and with the urge to shoot someone; she chose to hang her painting collection throughout the loft instead. Over the years since she had turned thirteen Clary had started to collect artwork of all varieties: abstract, landscapes, still life; all of it. If she saw something she liked, she bought it. Buying art was her way of surrounding herself with love. Someone's blood, sweat and tears went into the artwork along with their love and time that they devoted to it, so surrounding herself with those paintings made her feel loved, like she was worth it. It was stupid and the countless shrinks she'd seen didn't grasp it at all but that was how she felt. So everyone else could just fucking deal with it.

Her living room wasn't really a living room, it consisted of countless paintings, an antique sofa, a second hand claw foot bathtub stuffed with books, random yet to be unpacked boxes and a black punching bag hanging from the ceiling with the word 'FUCK' written across it. But the main focus of the room was the state of the art stereo sat by the window wall. Grabbing the remote off the couch she hit play and the red hot chilli peppers rang out playing off her Ipod throughout the loft so loud, that it vibrated the hardwood floor. She could barely hear herself think over the bass guitar and the inspirational lyrics, but that was the desired effect.

She turned to the few remaining boxes that needed to be unpacked. It was 5:30 so she had a while before she needed to be at the high school: Alicante high? She lived really close so she was just going to walk it; save the environment and all that hippy shit. Amatis was meeting her there, she had scheduled a meeting with her principle to sign any extra paper work and explain the 'delicate' situation – because of course the only available appointment date would be right at the start of the first day of school. She scoffed at Amatis' term for her predicament – 'delicate' of all adjectives! Clary though she didn't really show it often; loved Amatis dearly, she was the mother that she never really had. It wasn't that she didn't want people to see her with her mother figure, it was that teenagers could be cruel, and she didn't want sweet, caring Amatis to have to deal with all the judgemental looks or even have to be associated with the pyromaniac- not that any of the student body knew that she was pyro. '**WAS'** being the key word, she wasn't a pyro anymore, she hadn't set fire to anything in a while and though her therapists said that setting fires never actually helped her, in her opinion they helped a lot. She thought clearer, she got to destroy shit and it made her feel alive and awake. Overall setting fires made her happy- but she wasn't a pyro anymore because Amatis would worry herself sick and would be super disappointed if she got arrested _again_ or kicked out of yet another school.

Sure she did some really stupid things when she was younger and got into a lot of fights but most of those fights were when she was defending some kid from some shit head bully; she didn't go round picking fights with random kids, 'unprovoked' – what a load of bullshit. The shit heads that she beat the crap out of squealed to their parents that it was 'unprovoked' and that she was 'crazy'; and of course since she was a foster kid who didn't have parents and had a permanent record- it was her word against theirs. But now, many years later she knew how to win fights without actually hitting anyone. Amatis would be proud. She picked up the nearest box and hummed along to the start of 'O_therside'._

Clary stood out the front of Alicante high in silence while an intense debate raged inside her mind. Clary could no longer lie to herself that this would be in fact 'as easy as pie'. It didn't help when she repeated in her mind that she'd done this dozens of times. Her palms were slightly sweaty, her heart was thudding fast in her chest and she was shaking. She couldn't do this. She couldn't…but she had to. 'FUCK!' she thought. 'Why the fuck do I have to do this again? Oh, right because you don't want disappoint Amatis like all the other hundred times? Fuck!' This is why her list of people she cared about was so small, so she didn't have to worry about other peoples expectations; if she didn't give a shit, she didn't have to give a shit! It just wasn't worth it. But Amatis wanted her to be 'happy'…so she had to do this. And she is Clary fucking Fairchild for god's sake! She could do anything or die trying. Screw everyone and fuck their opinions! She was going to walk into that school meet Amatis and beat the shit out of anyone in her way – or maybe just say some very choice words to them instead of beating her ten minute expulsion record which undoubtedly would make Amatis disappointed and more than a little furious.

Groaning she stalked up the marble white stairs leading to the front entrance leaving her dark sun glasses on; her leather messenger bag banging against her hip. She thrust the door open with unnecessary force and had to resist the strong urge to turn around and stalk back out at the scene in front of her. She'd been to many different schools, in many different states of the country but none had ever been like this. 'Fuck, I'm going to die!' she thought. The never ending hallway in front of her was filled with the bustle of the first day but the students were so…indescribable. But she tried anyway; the students before her all oozed: superiority, class and money; if that was even possible. Like if there was a specific smell for being wealthy and they made it into a perfume; almost every student standing before her would be saturated with it. They also all looked like models; the girls had shiny hair and were all tall and stick thin. The boys were tall and well built. She didn't see one obese person in sight which is weird since there is a lot of fat people in the USA. They all looked like they'd just walked off the cover of teen vogue; she felt her self esteem take a hit before she reminded herself that all probably belonged to some rich people cult which dictated the way they had to act or look. Clary also noticed that they were all obviously dressed according to their stereotypical cliques; the Goths all in black; the popular girls were all dressed in the same style of dress but in different patterns and colours; it was more creepy than flattering though; the slutty girls in clothes that only counted as lingerie. It eerily reminded her of one of those sucky American high school movies; where the main antagonist challenges the clique system and after some big shit fight where he or she becomes something he or she is not (or just becomes a huge slutty bitch) changes the clique system for the better and there's some big lame ass school dance at the end to make the conclusion relatable and whatever. Gag.

Clary was suddenly aware that she was standing in front of the doors gaping like a fish; she quickly shut her mouth and cautiously took a step forward. No one payed her attention. A group of jocks to her right laughed loudly and so closely reassembled cavemen that she wanted to laugh. One of them caught her eye and grinned predatorily. She flinched and then scolded herself. She was acting like such a pussy. She was Clary Fucking Fairchild after all; she'd lived through many things she shouldn't have; so high school should be a fucking walk in the fucking park. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath she finally came back to her senses. 'Fuck all these people.' She thought to herself and fixed her face into her infamous scowl that always made people flinch away from her. All she had to do was meet Amatis at the school office which she knew from the tour she'd had when she first arrived two days ago, was at the end of this corridor. Great. Hitching her messenger higher on her shoulder she started to elbow her way through the groups of model like teenagers. They were all so fucking tall; and her being a short ass was really testing her patience since she barely met the shoulders of anyone. She received a couple of cusses to which she responded quietly with a muttered "Oh fuck up." Slowly she started to make progress towards the double doors at the end of the corridor with a sign overhead declaring "_OFFICE". _But she came to a halt a few metres down in front of a group of scantily glad girls. Apparently lace was all the rage in lingerie. They all had on hooker heels so they all towered over her; not that that deterred her.

"Excuse me." She said as politely as she could. The girls just continued chattering about something trivial. Not being bothered to push past them she tried to go around them but a few girls purposefully stepped backwards and grinned down at her; blocking her way _for fun_. Seriously that was their entertainment? Couldn't they be doing something more interesting and productive? Like an STD screening or banging some guy from the football team? On the other side of their little gathering a couple were making out passionately against the lockers; also blocking her way. Impatience growing she asked again "Excuse me?" A few girls turned and glanced down at her and smirked and went back to their conversation about who's boyfriend's abs were bigger or some slutty shit like that. Fed up she gave up almost all politeness. She was starting to get seriously pissed; never a good sign for someone who had according to the courts "Severe anger management issues." Who the fuck did these girls think they were? She was new kid just trying to get past their little slut convention. Didn't they seriously have anything better to do? One last chance."Excuse me; can I please get through." The only response Clary got in return was some giggles. Bad move.

"EXCUSE ME SLUTS." She bellowed to their lace covered backs. The hallway immediately went silent. Whoops. The skank brigade slowly turned to face her half shocked half angry. All eyes were on her now. Great. So much for staying out of trouble; no she screams for it. "Can I please get fucking through? Your little gathering is blocking the fucking hallway." She asked icily to the angriest looking skank; she had long blonde hair and had bright blue eyes. Clary smiled at the end angelically as the girls face slowly went red with embarrassment and anger. They shuffled aside and the angry skank death glared her and waved her on. Clary gave her the finger in return and had the satisfaction of seeing her gasp in astonishment; maybe this school would actually be fun. She continued walking down the hallway; the privileged teens parted for her like mosses and the red sea. Sweeping back her hair she removed her sunnies from her face now that she was certain no one would see the nervousness in them. A flash of golden hair caught her eye and she spied Jace leaning up against the lockers smirking at her; he was accompanied by a both gaping Alec and Isabelle. She returned his smirk easily and he began clapping slowly as she walked up to him; she felt the eyes of the school follow her and started to feel skittish. "Told you I was an asshole." She told him jokingly, he chuckled in response.

"Well, then little miss 'I'm an asshole', that was pretty cool! No one's ever put Kaelie in her place before. Except maybe Izzy but no one new- I think we may actually have to be friends now."

" You know what they say! 'Two assholes are better than one! And stick with me Goldie and you'll be seeing a whole lot more than that little altercation. That slut had it coming anyway- all I wanted to do was get past and she and her skank brigade wouldn't let me-what can I say, I don't have a good track record of keeping my temper in check; my criminal record would attest to that." She said nonchalantly; she was well aware the entire school was listening but that didn't matter; she wasn't talking to those idiot ears droppers, she was talking to Jace. And if there was one thing that Amatis had taught her over the years, it was to never be ashamed of your past mistakes or where you come from, "_because they're what make you who you are today". _She'd told her that in the fifth grade when kids teased her for being an orphan in raggedy clothes whom never loved. Clary didn't care whether people knew she went to juvvie, or had gotten arrested too many times- it was a part of who she was. She'd hadn't grown up in mansions or grand apartments like the idiots here, she'd grown up in hundreds of foster homes or the orphanages and even in juvie and she wasn't afraid who knew it.

When people found out she had a criminal record their usual reaction was disbelief, dislike and then avoiding her like she was the plague. So she was pretty sure her face conveyed her shock when Jace grinned like a maniac and said "Well excuse me we've got a badass over here!" she snorted unattractively; she ignored the scoff and jealous glares being sent her way by Jaces female fan club.

"So it's true that you went to juvi-" Isabelle tried to interject but Alec's reprimanding hand over her mouth shut her up.

"I'm so sorry Clary but what big mouthed Isabelle here was trying say was: do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Alec asked shooting Isabelle a glare. She glared defiantly back, raising her perfect eyebrows. Suddenly Alec pulled his back with a yell. "Ew Izzy! You pig! I can't believe you just licked my hand! You're disgusting. So Clary what do you say?" Alec asked friendly, smiling good naturedly as he wiped his hands on his pants. Clary glanced at Jace as if it was automatic for reassurance. Imperceptibly he nodded his golden head. It seems the Lightwoods were different to the other snobs here. Rich yes, pretentious and pompous, no.

Turning back to Alec she responded "Sounds great! I'll see you at lunch I've got a meeting with the principle now. See you at lunch." She smiled and turned to walk off. She noticed the still staring students; frustrated all over again she bellowed "Don't you all have class or something?" the hallway was instantly a flurry of movement and chaos once again with students heading in all different directions. Satisfied, she continued walking down the longest fucking hallway ever. Suddenly someone was walking beside her. She saw golden curls. Three guesses who.

"Jace what are you doing?"Clary demanded exasperatedly; her annoyance with the school creeping into her voice.

"Making sure you get to the office without beating someone up; and trust me when I say I am quite confident that you are capable."

"Thank you for your confidence; you're the first person to ever admit that _before _I beat them up!"

"Well; we delinquents have to stick together."He retorted. Oh so now they're both delinquents _and _assholes?

"You say that like a compliment?"

" That's because it is. Here we are the school office." He gestured grandly to the two large doors. "Home to the notorious gossiper Mrs Vendy- the secretaries and the dragon lady herself, headmistress Heronda-"

"Miss Fairchild, I see you've met the male version of yourself! Mr Lightwood here, is the devil incarnate, aren't you now Mr Lightwood?" A serious voice interrupted from behind them. They both whirled to find a stern looking woman with her greying hair pulled back tightly into a bun. Harry potter glasses sat on the edge of her nose and her grey eyes were steady and wise.

"I wasn't aware that Jace and I were so similar." Clary responded carefully. Aware that this woman knew almost all the bad things she'd done in the past.

"Nor did I? Would you care to enlighten us on this observation, and may I say headmistress Herondale that you look ravishing today. That gray suit really brings out the colour of your eyes." Jace added ever the smartass. Clary fought to keep a straight face and withhold the laughter rising in her. Jace nudged her with his elbow and she almost lost it. She took in a deep shuddering breath. While Principle Herondale just examined them both like they were naughty children caught misbehaving.

"Please remain from being a smart ass in my presence Mr Lightwood unless you want detention on your first day; again. Miss Fairchild, your guardian Amatis is waiting for us inside. Mr Herondale please wait in the waiting area; you too are excuse from your first class. I would like to talk to you afterwards about how you treat your teachers. Making them cry is not seen as humorous at this school as you should know. Sit quietly and try not to burn any buildings down." She replied exasperatedly as if she was used to Jace's antics- which she probably was.

"You're a pyro?" Clary whispered conspiratorially to Jace as the principle ushered them in warily. Jace nodded and raised his eyebrows at her in question as If to say _"You?"_ Clary nodded and they shared a grin before she followed the headmistress into her small office. Amatis was waiting patiently in a chair in front of the cluttered desk situated in the middle of the room. Clary joined her as Amatis looked up at her with her startlingly blue eyes and smiled lovingly; Amatis was the only person to have looked at her like that in her entire life; it made her feel loved and cherished she returned it fully. When Mrs Herondale was seated she sat there, surveying them both through her glasses with intuitive eyes. She shuffled around her desk searching for something when she finally produced at very thick manila file labelled 'FAIRCHILD, C'. Clary felt her palms begin to sweat like they always did when she was confronted with her file. She opened it and looked at it for a while before looking up at them again.

"Clarissa, the reasons why you were accepted into Alicante high are for one: you're a legacy, both you're parents attended Alicante high when they were your age- so we were forced to let you in. You also have sufficient funds and your current grades are outstanding. Your…record was taken into consideration and you are not the first student in the same situation to attend Alicante high; like the other student, we were forced to overlook your record due to you both being legacies."

"You mean Jace don't you, when you say that I'm not the first with a record? Principle Herondale" she added at the last moment.

"Yes, as I mentioned outside you two are very alike in many aspects- your criminal records being one of them and your pyromaniac tendencies being another. I can only hope you adapt better than he did Miss Fairchild."

"You know what they say; adapt or die- it's the way of life. I just really hope I adapt since I'm far too pretty to die!" she responded cheerfully.

"You sound exactly like Mr Lightwood. And Clarissa dear, that's not a compliment." Mrs Herondale replied dryly. Annoyance suddenly flared inside of her and her smile was replaced with a scowl.

"What the hell is that supposed to mea-" Clary tried to demand but was cut off by a suddenly vocal Amatis.

"I'm sorry but I'm not quite following. Who is this 'Mr Jace lightwood' person and what the hell does he have to do with anything?" Amatis demanded confused. Amatis hated being confused and not fully involved when it came to Clary, ever since she found her tied to a pole in that basement, malnourished and dying she became over protective. Sometimes too protective.

"Mr Lightwood is the student I spoke of; in er, the same situation as Miss Fairchild. He too had a… rough child hood. And he like Clarissa has made some… regretful decisions. Most of the staff here have given up talking any sense into him; he won't listen, he is a lost cause, - damaged beyond repair. No one can get through him because he still can't get over his past." She spoke regretfully and pityingly. Wrong move. Clary had gone deadly silent which was a dead giveaway to Amatis that she was about to lose it. She wasn't sure which part of what the Headmistress had just said that infuriated her the most. The part where she said that they had given up on him, or the part where 'he was too damaged' and 'couldn't get over his past.' Like what the actual fuck? Amatis laid a reprimanding hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off; glaring at the headmistress she lost it.

"Excuse me? Are you fucking kidding me? So this is the attitude I'm going to have fucking deal with? Holy shit! "_Damaged beyond repair?_"she repeated in disbelief. "_Lost cause? Can't get over his past?_" her voice rose as she stared incredulously at the headmistress who was gaping at her as if no one had ever spoken to her like that. No one probably had before. They were all unaware of the blonde sitting right outside the door listening intently. "I'm sorry that I haven't had the perfect childhood like any of the other students here, but I don't have a god damned clue why my past should have to do with anything or his for that matter; that's not who we are! Who the hell do you think you are? And to give up on a student! Wow, what a great attitude for the Headmistress of a school. No wonder no one can talk any sense into him when you fucking talk like that! And I have no idea how "rough" his childhood was and not that any of it is your business or mine but you didn't go through that shit; he did! And I speak from experience, but some things you never ever fucking just 'get over'. Just because you're the principle of some fucking high school, doesn't mean you get to judge who is worth your time and who isn't!" She finished with a deep breath and a loathing glare aimed at the headmistress. Shooting an apologetic glance at Amatis she continued.

"Well this meeting went well; I have class to get to- I'm assuming this delightful welcome package is for me?" Clary said business like, eager to get out this fucking office with its fucking fake plants and stacks of fucking teetering paperwork resembling the leaning tower of fucking Pisa. Her temper was almost completely out of control; and she didn't think that the courts would be too happy if she slapped some sense into the headmistress of her of school on the first day. The headmistress still in a state of surprised shock and shame just nodded as Clary plucked the package reading "Welcome" off her cluttered desk. She turned to Amatis. "I'll call you tonight. Do you need me to walk you out or are you continuing your meeting without the delinquent in the room?" Amatis just nodded tightly; her eyes sad. It hurt Amatis more than her when people judged her based on her past. Seeing the only person in the world that she gave a shit about hurt and sad made her infuriated and left with the burning desire to hit Headmistress Herondale.

"I'll continue this meeting with Principle Herondale; it seems we have much to talk about." Amatis said stiffly while glaring at the stern woman in front of her who just grimaced.

"Miss Fairchild?" the old hags voice spoke as she turned to leave. Clary whirled expecting a heartfelt apology but she didn't get it.

" Please tell Mr lightwood that he is to walk you to class and make sure you find everything, okay?" She requested firmly though it wasn't a request more like a dismissal disguised as a demand. Wanting to get out the office before the shouting started Clary or she did something to get expelled or sent back to juvie just nodded and wrenched the door open. Jace immediately stood up from his seat by the door looking slightly guilty.

"How did it go in there?" he asked sheepishly while somehow managing to look like a runaway model.

"You can cut the bullshit I know you were listening." She stated bluntly.

"Okay, you got me. You know, I appreciate it and all but you didn't have to stick up for me in there. You probably just made it even fucking worse by mentioning me." He grimaced angelically.

"Well she was being a judgmental asshole and so I told her that; in much nicer words. You've been the nicest person I've met since I came to New York and she was acting like you chopped someone's fucking head off." The receptionist who had been unabashedly listening and staring at them shot them dirty looks. Jace stuck his tongue out at her and as Clary walked past she gave the middle aged woman the bird. As they started down the dead silent hallway she found her locker. "Anyway, it's like you said, we delinquents have to stick together. And seriously "given up"? What kind of bullshit is that!" She questioned him. He just shook his head and shrugged casually looking down at his sneakers as they came to a stop at her metal locker. It was completely free of graffiti; well she'd have to change that. She started putting things into her locker while he leant up against the locker beside hers.

"Everyone eventually gives up on me; everyone except Alec and Izzy; I mean it's not easy to care about me. It takes a lot of effort and getting used to." He said matter of factly; but Clary didn't buy it; she could tell that it hurt him because he thought it was true.

"You're not that bad. Since I've met you; you didn't blanch when I mentioned my criminal record; you don't gasp and stare at me in disgust when I swear and you haven't tried to hit on me; yet- so you're not that bad." She said smiling and bumping his shoulder with his. He smiled gratefully down at her.

"You're not so bad yourself Fairchild. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're pretty cool. But I do know better and I know that you're just a plain rebel. So what do you have now? I have AP English." He muttered as he plucked her schedule from her locker and scanning it. She paused and smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes still looking at the schedule. "Fuck up, just because I do stupid things and have a temper issue doesn't mean that I slack off in class." He handed her schedule back.

"Defensive. Okay, because I'm mostly the same. I was taught to be the best. Just because my childhood was fucked up doesn't mean I'm an idiot who won't make it into collage." She replied passionately. "What do I have now- and do we have any classes together?" she asked as she tacked a photo of Amatis and her to her locker door unhurriedly.

"You have AP English, chemistry, biology, AP math and every single class but music with the most awesome person in the world!" he announced egotistically.

"So I have almost all my classes with Ryan Gosling!" she squealed to annoy him.

"No, you have almost all your classes with the one and only Jace Lightwood!" he smirked at her. Clary scoffed in reply. Jace faked a look of hurt. "Hey, you know most girls would kill to have this many classes with me!" She smirked, and grabbed her books as they walked to his locker which was only a few down from hers. They were both excused from their first lesson and they had a double of AP English.

"Well, Mr- I- have- a- big-ego, in case you haven't noticed I'm not most girls. And I doubt most girls could whoop your ass in seconds flat without batting an eyelash." She retorted confidently.

"You know, I think I should be Mr-I-have-a-big-dic-" Jace tried to say as he gathered his books from his heavily graffitied locker but she cut him off. They started off further down the hallway.

"I think I'll just call you asshat."

"Clary; I know I have a nice ass, but you don't have to keep talking about it." She smacked the back of his golden head and told him to lead the fucking way.

**AN:So did you like it? Please Read & Review!**

**Next chapter I was thinking of introducing Magnus and Simon. Be warned, though there will be MalecFir, in this fan fic I will be avoiding Sizzy for the time being. **

**XOXOX Nizabear.**


	4. Guardian Angel

**Hello beautiful readers! I don't really like this chapter but I hope you do! Thank you for the beautiful reviews! A bit of violence and a little ray of Clace but nothing to epic yet. Sorry I don't really update regularly but my schedule is hectic. **

**Oh and I was wondering what type of dog to give Clary I can't decide so post whatever type of dog you wish. I've already had the suggestion of a doberman but they scare the shit out me but I haven't ruled it out yet.**

**Anyways, I do not own TMI or anything from it. **

**I love you all and thanks for reading!**

Class with Jace was the most fun she'd had in ages. They sat together when there wasn't a set out seating plan and when there was, Jace would aim spit balls at her hair from across the room- 'I don't slack off in class' her ass; though he did help her with fucking impossible chemistry. It became apparent that none of his teachers really like him, from the moment he walked in they would frown or flinch or both and some would start stuttering. For some annoying reason he seemed to be good at everything; which didn't really help his enormous ego. What surprised Clary the most was that it was so god damn easy to be friends with Jace. Usually she pushed people away or tested them because that's just how she was and how she'd coped; at the first sign of friendliness she freaked. Alec and Izzy also surprised her; Alec was a sort of tamed version of Isabelle. A lot quieter and subtle but caring whereas Izzy was loud and outgoing but still two of the coolest people she'd ever met. Clary quickly became close friends with Isabelle, despite their very different interests. Five moments after declaring they were going to be best friends for life during history to which Jace just grinned at her sideways, she told Clary that she was going shopping with her that week end and that they were going to a girls night at the loft; since it had up until recently been hers and she still missed it. Um okay? Clary did her best to keep up with the glamorous Izzy but the girl had an endless fucking energy supply! She needed to be cut off from caffeine. After a while of one sided conversation about fashion week with Clary adding a few 'um hums,' and 'yes, totally' she tuned out. She wasn't used to having so many friends; it overwhelmed her. So many people who genuinely wanted to hang out with her and not for their own personal gain or as a dare. It was unsettlingly and overwhelming at the same time. But it was a feeling that Clary wouldn't give up for anything. Jace seemed to understand how she was feeling without her saying anything. Izzy sat on her left and Jace sat on her right whilst an ancient teacher with serious ear hair droned on and on, oblivious to the students not paying attention. A paper aeroplane sent by none other than the 'non- slacker' Jace, narrowly avoided hitting him squarely in the face yet he continued to talk. Clary shot a pleading look at Jace who winked at her. "Izzy give it a rest." He said simply and leant back in his seat whilst carving 'FUCK YOU'' into the desk. Clary smiled in gratitude as Izzy pouted but shutting up.

Lunch was eventful. Jace had chivalrously walked her to her classes all day – sometimes purposefully sending her in the wrong direction (not very chivalrous) and when it came time for art, Alec sent her in the right direction. The cafeteria for rich kids (thought technically she was now classified as a 'rich kid') was packed and loud with first day chatter. Though she had already gathered that the Lightwoods didn't really fit into any cliques she knew that they were respected. When they walked by heads turned and whispers followed. People moved aside for them to walk; and when they lead the way with Clary trailing beside Jace like a lost sheep precariously balancing her food on the tray to a table completely vacant; it seemed like one of those movies again where the cool kids have 'their' table that no one dared sit at. Just before she reached the table, a stiletto clad foot shot out and tripped her; before she ended up wearing her lasagne; Jace's strong, tan arm snaked around her and steadied her and her lunch tray. It was cinematic perfection- guy catches girl and they stare into each other's eyes for a dramatic moment. Though it was; to Clary it didn't _feel_ cliché. Clary's cheeks flamed bright red and her heart skipped a beat as Jace's strong hands lingered slightly longer on her than necessary. Her jade eyes stared up into Jace's golden ones and the air around them had taken on an electric feel. Finally the cliché moment ended and he let her go with a smirk.

Straightening her clothes and taking a calming deep breath, she turned to face the person who tripped her. Kaelie – Head of the skank brigade. This girl was looking for trouble in the wrong place. Clary's embarrassment turned to fury and she went to take a step towards the smirking slut. Jace looking equally furious but grabbed hold of her arm shaking his golden head at her; reminding her of her mission to attend one school without getting expelled on the first day. That didn't sound as entertaining as smashing the sluts pointy nose into a bloody potato. Little fucker. Wrenching her arm away from Jace, she stalked up to Kaelie who looked ready to shit herself. Leaning in she whispered "Listen real good slut bucket, you're looking for a fight with the last person you want to go up against. If there's one thing I love it's getting even. And I don't need to lay a finger on you to achieve that. I think you're forgetting that I'm not a bitchy socialite like you and your little friends so I don't follow the same rules as you. Just keep that in mind the next time you think of pulling this shit mother fucker; because I swear to you- I'll make you regret it." She stood up straight again and smiled maliciously and grinned even wider when she saw Kaelie flinch. With a little wave she turned and walked back over to Jace who raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'Badass' at her as they continued forward to 'their' table.

The rest of the day continued without a hitch. They all laughed at Kaelie's expression when she'd threatened her, all agreeing that it was priceless. Though the privileged teens around her continued to stare and whisper Clary hardly noticed it anymore. Jace continued to be…well Jace. She felt like she'd known him her entire life rather than just a few days. He made her feel safe but excited at the same time; it kind of freaked her out. He was a great listener and didn't beat around the bush. He told her how it was and that was one of the many things she liked about him. And the fact that he looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model didn't hurt either. Clary caught herself practically drooling over him multiple times during the day and scolded herself each time. Jace only wanted to be her friend and she wasn't going to make it all weird by creepily drooling over him. And afterall she'd only known him for all of two days! That was Bella Swan worthy, not Clary Fucking Fairchild behaviour. By the end of the day she was exhausted from exercising so much self restraint. She hadn't hit one person today! Her hand was constantly twitching from wanting to slap some sense into some of biggest McFucktards she had ever come across. This school was crawling with people practically begging her to hit them; all they had to do was say something stupid and she wanted to reshape their face. But she resisted, picturing Amatis' face the last time she got kicked out of a school for giving some kid a black eye for calling her pathetic and unlovable. She was kind of proud that she'd made it through the day; and Amatis better be. She was exhausted; she'd lasted the day without doing something rash or violent, by giving out threats and the middle figure salute left, right and centre to anyone who looked at her funny; none of the teaches complained though- they were just happy she wasn't throwing punches, yet.

She was putting her school books in her messenger bag at her locker; eager to get home when she saw him. The hallway was almost empty; Jace had to go talk to Headmistress Herondale about not making his teachers cry, and Izzy and Alec were getting coffee from some place called 'Indris' before going home. Clary had finished packing her bag, shutting her locker shut, she turned; her step faltered when she took in the sparkly figure slumped against the lockers. He was tall and gangly; all arms and legs. He was dressed like a neon rainbow and was completely covered in glitter. His black hair was spiked up into different directions like a demented porcupine. This was the first Clary had seen of him all day and she was sure up until five minutes ago- he hadn't been sitting there; she hadn't noticed him sit down or enter the hallway at all. Clary would remember- he was very memorable and she had very good hearing. He was crumpled against the lockers with his spiky head in his enormous hands. She noticed distantly that each finger had a ring on it. He was breathing shallowly and he held himself warily as if he was in pain. Cautiously she walked up to him and crouched down to his eye level. He didn't look up.

"Hey? Are you alright?" she asked quietly; aware that most people don' like an audience in a moment of weakness, she'd learnt that herself over countless personal experiences. He still didn't look up but she did get a reply.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped, even though his voice was muffled by his hands clasped over his face, it still sounded musical and faintly British.

"No, it doesn't. Do you need a doctor or something…or someone to talk to?" Great now she sounded like a fucking teacher. She really sucked at helping people. Finally he looked up. She didn't gasp at the all-too familiar sight. His face was swollen; covered in a smattering of forming bruises and his nose was bloody. His golden cat like eyes were ringed with a impending black eye and a shit load of glittery eyeliner but what saddened Clary the most was that his eyes held a hopeless sadness which too was very familiar. She had looked in the mirror many times since she was younger and saw that exact look. She kept her face neutral as she nodded and dug around in her bag for tissues. Finally extracting a handful of tissues she held them to his bloody nose as he looked at her with surprise. The scarlet blood stood out against the white material she held to his nose. He hadn't expected her to help him. Clary smiled hesitantly at the kid. Through the makeup, glitter and bruising, she could see herself in him, not so long ago: young, vulnerable and lost hope. She still was most of those things; but she had newly found hope and she was damned if this boy didn't too. As she held the reddening tissue to his swollen nose she took a deep breath and asked "There was more than one?" it was obvious but she wanted to see where his head was at. He just nodded. "Are they coming back for you?" She continued. Again he just nodded, not meeting her eyes. She sighed. "On a scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in? I need to know if you can walk?" Clary questioned worriedly.

The boy took a deep breath and grunted "6, and I can walk." She nodded and wiped more blood away. Readjusting her bag higher on her shoulder, she stood and bent down and offered him her hands. Swiftly she pulled him to his feet and supported his weight with his long arm slung around her shoulders. They swayed for moment as the kid slumped against her but Clary steadied them and started down the fucking longest hallway ever. They'd over just taken a couple of steps before she heard heavy footfalls at the end of the corridor. She craned her neck to see who it was.

A bunch of meaty footballers stood at the end of the hallway staring and laughing at them. They were the same ones from this morning who laughed at her predatorily. She internally groaned as she took in their lettermen jackets and their malicious grins. They looked like lions who'd just spotted their prey.

"Is that them?" she whispered to the kid who had stiffened at the sound of their jeering laughter. He nodded weakly and held on tighter to her. She glanced back at the assholes; they'd started to slowly walk down the hallway. She could run, but she'd never make it with the kid and she was determined not to leave him; she had always dreamt of someone to stick up for her when the kids at school beat her up for having a smart mouth- long before Valentine taught her to fight, she was defenceless and no one ever stood up for her out of fear of being beat up too. So she was going to be that person for this kid, Clary was going to be the one to stick up for him when he needed it most. She didn't care that she didn't know his name, that she didn't know why they were targeting him but she did care that he was practically defenceless against them and that pissed her right off. Her years of pent up anger resurfaced after months of restraint. Adrenaline buzzed through her veins as her rage took hold. Gently she steered the kid over to lockers and lent him up against it; immediately he started to slip down them; she took most of his weight and guided him gently to the ground. He looked up at her with his golden eyes and shook his head. She grinned manically at him and glanced back over her shoulder; the motherfuckers were almost upon them, glancing back at the kid his swollen eyes were half shut.

She turned and planted her feet in front of the kid and crossed her arms. Though Clary stood unmoving, her entire body hummed with the thrill of a fight. The jocks paused a meter away from her. They all nudged each other as they took in her defensive stance in front of the kid and laughed tauntingly. They grinned predatorily at her. She just stared impassively back, but her body zinged with energy and the anticipation she usually got before a fight or setting something on fire. "Little girl, this isn't your fight. Go home. You don't want to get involved in this. We're just here for the faggot." They laughed and high fived as the guy who'd spoken, presumably the leader of the little group grinned down at her. They were all footballers, six foot tall and weighed probably a ton. If she were an ordinary girl or like most of the girls at this school she would have next no chance. But she wasn't an ordinary girl or like most girls and she was angry. Pissed or furious did not begin to describe her rage. They were beating him up into oblivion because he was gay? Are they fucking serious? Clary was willing to bet one of them at least was gay and was in denial about it. Fucking bastards! Clary had always been a big believer in gay rights and that all people are equal no matter what. So she did get slightly pissed when these little fuckers go round beating the shit out of some guy just because he's proud of his sexuality and they're insecure about theirs or the size of their dick. Precious little fuckers.

"I'm not going anywhere. If anyone is; it's you. Please leave before I make you, discriminative motherfuckers." Clary replied icily. Some of them just frowned at her dumbfounded; from the 'big' word or her attitude Clary will never know. Their big burly leader just bristled and grinned down at her.

"Watch your tone missy, no one talks to the number one linebacker in the state that way and gets away with it. And I think I know how I want to punish you."

"Is that meant to be a preposition or a threat? Because it was pathetic. Anyway, this is boring me; so run along home to your mommies and daddies." Clary retorted in disgusts, clenching her fists she fought for control. While sizing them up. She'd been in situations worse before and managed to scrape through and all she had to do was break fuckfaces nose and then his little posse would back down; hopefully.

"I think things are just starting to become fun , if you know what I mean." And with that Fuckface took a step towards her and the kid. She didn't move.

"No, I don't. But you'll know what I mean if you take another step forward. _I dare you_." Clary taunted confidently. She smiled icily at him and he just grinned predatorily back and took another step. Clary blurred into action; quickly closing the space between them she brought her fist backwards and thrust it straight into Fuckfaces nose; breaking it. She heard the crack and maliciously laughed. Blood gushed from his now broken nose. One meaty hand clamped over his streaming nose the other reached for her but she drove her knee directly into his manhood and laughed as he doubled over in pain. He was practically kneeling at her feet so with her toe, Clary nudged him over onto the ground. She grinned down at him as the 'number one linebacker in the state' curled into a ball on floor. She took a step back, so that she was once again positioned in front of the semi-conscious kid. Clary looked at Fuckfaces friends, one was trying to help his friend up and the others were just staring at her open mouthed and flabbergasted.

"Still want to come after the 'Faggot'? Because if you're answer is yes, then who's next?" she called to them. They all glanced at Fuckface curled up into a pathetic little ball and then shook their heads. "Good . If I catch any of you ever terrorising this kid, or anyone else for anything – be it their sexuality, gender or culture I will personally beat the _absolute _ shit out of each and everyone of you! Got it?" they all limply nodded again. Satisfied she continued. "Good, you will tell no one of what occurred here. Go home, and someone deal with Fuckface; make sure he understands too." She threw a glance over at the kid who was grinning despite the obvious pain his was in. Looking back the idiots she walked slowly over to Fuckface, still groaning on the ground like a little girl, she leaned over him and clicked her fingers to get his attention; he flinched at the movement. "Listen up Fuckface, one last thing. Never ever threaten me again, because if you do; the pain you feel now will seem like a fucking walk in the park once I'm finished with you." She smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile and walked back over to the kid who had finally passed out. Draping a long arm around her shoulder, she supported all of his limp weight and started to stumbled to the end of the hallway completely ignoring Fuck face and his cowardly friends until they reached the front entrance. She waved them the finger and kicked the doors open; Clary half dragged, half towed the limp body behind her to a marble bench at the front of the school. It starting to get colder and she only had a small jacket with her. She positioned the kid so that it didn't look like she'd murdered him and slapped his face, and then again before he began to stir. His cat like eyes opened and stared at her confusedly. He took in his surroundings and understanding lit up his features before he noticed what pain he was in. He immediately clutched at his nose and then his face when he remembered.

"Do you want me to call someone for you? You should probably get your nose looked at too." She asked breaking the silence. He smiled at her gratefully but shook his head.

"I'm fine thanks; I'll just go home. I'll just catch a cab or something." The kid replied. The wind stirred a few orange leaves that littered the ground around the bench. The breeze made her shiver slightly. Clary looked back at the kid.

"Do you have any money for the cab?" She knew she sounded like a concerned teacher but she wanted to look out for the kid. He shook his glittery/spikey head. Before he could protest Clary pressed a hundred dollar bill in his hand and stood up. "I can hail a cab if you're not up to it?" Clary worked to sound impassive but she still suspected she sounded like a concerned sibling or parent. He smiled ruefully and nodded; obviously still not used to being helped. She nodded in acknowledgment and walked down the steps to the busy street. She balanced on the curb in her combat boots and stuck out dainty pale hand and almost instantaneously a yellow cab materialised and stopped beside her. She lowered her hand and smirked to herself.

"I've lived in New York City my entire life and never seen someone hail a cab so quickly." The musical voice spoke from beside her. She smiled at the kid who was looked even more sickly pale and ridiculously bruised. She held out a square piece of paper. He took it without hesitation and opened the door to the cab.

"Well ,I'm a natural. Call me if you need anything, anything at all." Clary spoke quietly but despite the loud traffic white noise he heard her.

"Who are you?"He asked quickly as he slumped against the side of the cab.

"Your guardian angel."Clary replied smirking. The kid looked incredulous and gripped her phone number tighter.

"You're insane."

"Do you say that to all your guardian angels?" She asked wryly and winked at him.

"Only the insane ones." The kid looked unconvinced. She would be too.

"Well good to know. I'll be seeing you around…Magnus Bane."

"How do you know my name?"He spluttered; half freaked out half amused.

"I'm guardian angel remember?" Clary responded simply.

"Bullshit." Bingo.

"I have my ways. Now shut the fuck up. Go home get some rest like a good boy and we'll talk tomorrow if you want." And with that she pushed his spiky, glittery head down and gently pushed him into the cab slamming the door shut. She wriggled her fingers at him in imitation of a wave. He mouthed 'Fucking crazy' at her in the rear window to which she just raised both middle fingers.

"Fuck my life." Clary groaned as it started to rain as she walked home. Some business guy gave her a weird look from under his big black umbrella sheilding him from the rain. "What the fuck are you looking fucker?" she all but screamed at him and at the utter shock on his face she burst out laughing. And she felt better than she had in a long time. Because calling people 'fucker' is good for the soul.

**Thank you beautiful readers I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Please review! **

**Got some humour and a bit of Clace coming up too! XOXOX Nizabear. And more Izzy too for the girls night. **


	5. Sweet Dreams )

**AN:Hey guys! I'm sorry I suck at updating; I've had heaps of training sessions and stuff so I've neglected my story a bit but here is a sort of filler chapter for you. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews- I love them and cherish them! **

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything and also you start to see some Clace. I know Jace is a good guy/slightly assey but he's actually just a marshmallow who's been waiting his whole life for someone to love him completely-and Clary is pretty overwhelmed to have real friends. It's slightly fluffy but nothing major. **

***I do not own anything of the TMI series; Cassandra Clare does- lucky girl.***

By the time Clary made it her home her foul mood was starting to pick up. She kicked the apartment door shut, dead locked it and leaving her shoes at the front door; set her keys on the kitchen island. She discovered that she had a pissed off message from Amatis asking whether she needed anything or if she wanted to talk. She ignored it and ventured to her fridge. Clary was way too emotional exhausted to deal with trying to appease Amatis with lies of how she was fine. She was pulling leftovers from the previous night out: Lasagne and salad and was about to heat it up when a knock sounded on her door. Slightly confused and annoyed since she was really hungry she walked to her door wondering who it was. Probably anxious Amatis checking up on her; Clary loved and appreciated her but she smothered her sometimes and treated her like a delicate flower because of her past.

She threw the door open already ready to start proclaiming that she was fucking fine and looking after herself when she was greeted to the sight of Alec, Isabelle and Jace standing on her landing. Isabelle wielded a pie that looked suspiciously store bought. Jace rolled his eyes at her over Izzy's head. Alec was holding his science textbook and workbook like a shield and looked apologetic.

"Sorry to disrupt your afternoon Clary, but we were wondering if you we could hang out? Isabelle was dying to see her best-friend and Jace just as well. I just want to get some homework done." He grinned sheepishly at her which she returned. She opened her door wider and gestured them through. Izzy beamed and bounced into her apartment glancing around with familiarity and taking in the changes she had made. Alec followed her into the kitchen, also looking around and Jace sauntered through the doors looking hotter than anyone had a right to; staring right at her with his signature smirk.

"What's up asshat?" She asked tiredly. It had been a long day but seeing Jace was making it suddenly bearable.

"Awww, Clare bear you know you really hurt my feelings when you call me that." Jace replied smirking as he pulled her into an enormous hug. She rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath in and inhaled his boyish smell. He smelt like sunshine and summer time; if that was even possible. Standing there with Jace's strong arms wrapped around her felt…so right and natural.

"Well slap my ass and call me Sally, I'm very sorry his Royal Highness Assface." Clary said sarcastically into his chest and pulled away. His expression was twisted up in mock scorn.

"Oh, I don't really feel like it, maybe later." He replied playfully.

"Oh fuck me!" Clary all but screamed. Her cheeks tinged slightly pink from the innuendo.

"Clarissa! I am astounded, what type of gentlemen do you take me for?"

"An assy one." she smirked at him. Jace just shook his head down at her.

"Clary we all know how much you enjoy talking about my ass, but there is a lin-"

"For the love of everything fucking holy will please stop being so narcissistic and assholy for a second." She snapped at him and sighed. Clary turned and went to sit on her couch; she flopped down and stared out at the city. The sun was starting to set making the sky a blood orange colour and the city lights stand out. Jace slumped down comfortably beside her; completely at home.

He bumped her with his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing."Clary didn't look at his face; she knew he would read the emotion there if she did. It was kind of crazy how well he knew her already.

"I know something's wrong. You have blood on your hands and shirt. What's going on? Did someone hurt you?" He demanded, his voice taking on a protective and angry tone. She looked down at her hands and realised she hadn't wiped Magnus's and Fuck faces blood off them yet. She signed deeply and leant her head on his shoulder in defeat. The comfort she felt with being close to Jace was surprisingly natural and instinctive; she didn't think about it, it was just reflex.

"I kicked some random linebacker's ass after school today." She laughed tiredly at the memory of Fuckfaces face when she kicked the shit out of his manhood. Priceless.

"Why?" Most people would have laughed at the mere thought of someone as small as her even inflicting harm on a linebacker, little lone 'kicking their ass' but Jace didn't. He already knew what she was capable of without actually seeing it- which was a first for Clary; everyone even Amatis had always underestimated her; but not Jace- who'd known her all of two days.

"Because he and his little posse of insecure jackasses were beating up some kid for being gay."

"That sounds like him." He said simply.

"Not anymore. I promised him a lot more than a kick to the dick and a broken nose if I caught him at it again. And he did look very convinced when I left him on the ground." Clary replied wryly. Jace was silent as he pondered this. Clary withheld a contented sigh as his arm tightened protectively around her shoulders. Finally he spoke.

"I know I hate it when the people who care about me tell me to be careful; but I'm still going to tell you anyway: that linebacker- Jonathon Morgenstern? He may not look like much but I've heard some very nasty rumours of what he gets up to with girls at parties or anyone who crosses him. Just don't get caught alone with him. I know you can take care of yourself but just, please take it on board. That's all I'm saying."He ran an unsure hand through his golden hair. He seemed slightly unnerved but managed to look adorable whilst at it.

"It's cute when you get all protective and caring- a nice change from your normal assyness."

" Jesus Christ, I mean it Clary, take it seriously; that guy is not to be fucked with. Just say you won't go looking for a fight and I'll let it drop."

"Can't promise that. I'm not just someone's guardian angel I'm also their avenging angel."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm protecting some kid."

"Which one?"

"Magnus Bane." Jace raised an eyebrow staring out the window and into the setting sun.

"Dresses like a rainbow? Gets beat up randomly for being flamboyantly gay?"Jace said trying to lighten mood for which she appreciated.

"The one and only." She chuckled slightly at the accurate description.

Jace looked around silently making sure they were alone and leaned in close, gesturing for her to do the same.

"I think Alec has a crush on him."

"Really?"Jace nodded.

"That is so fucking adorable-wait…is he …you know… out?" Clary asked warily. Jace shook his head furiously.

"No and you can't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart hope to die. But seriously that is so sweet! Alec is so quiet and subtle, whereas Magnus is…well not." Clary mused quietly, her eyes on Alec hunched over at the kitchen island with Izzy continuously jabbering at him. Clary winced as she thought of Friday night, and the 'girls' night she was going to be subjected to. Truth was Clary was shit scared. She'd never had a sleepover before. Never had any friends who'd wanted to go anywhere near her; let alone sleep in the same room. She was antagonising over what they would do or whether or not Izzy would freak the fuck out when Clary didn't know how to act at a sleepover. As she dwelled on the possibilities of disappointing Izzy Jace watched her with is amber eyes as she stared off into space completely cut off from the world. He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Clary?"

"Yes?" she asked as she snapped back to earth.

"You just disappeared into space. You okay? If you're really worried about Jonathon, don't worry I'll protect you…not that I think you can't protect yourself…but uh, fuck, just that…I'll fucking look out for you and…stuff." Jace's cheeks were slightly pink as he stuttered not meeting her eyes. Clary was speechless, his normal eloquence evaporated and he seemed….EVEN more adorable! A grin stretched across her face and she snickered up at him. As she sat up and turned facing him so that she was practically in his lap, she grabbed his cheeks and squished them together like what old ladies do to little kids making awing noises. Jace looked up at her bewildered as Clary fought the tremors of laughter shaking her body.

"Aw, Jaaaaaaaccccccccceeeeyyyyy wwwaaaaaccceeeeyyy! That's so sweet! Wike Disney Sweetttt! Fank you for wooking out for meeeeee! Jacceeey protect me from the big bad monster Jonathon!" Clary burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter as Jace scowled at her and muttered darkly under his breath. She could hear Izzy and Alec laughing from the kitchen.

Finally when she finally started breathing normally again Clary realised with a jolt and a flutter of her heart that she was still in his lap. Jace grinned mischievously at her. He looked like he was going to say something suggestive about their position but her long yawn cut him off. She hadn't realised how fucking tired she was from her first day of school but all of a sudden it hit her like a big fucking bus. The sky outside was fully dark and the city lights shining through lighting of the room. Clary looked down at Jace and was trapped in a trance like stare when her eyes met his. Hesitantly but comfortably, like she'd been doing it for years, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his warm chest and yawned again, her eyes fluttering closed. Jace was stiff and hesitant for a moment before relaxing and rubbing her back soothingly. This time she didn't hold in the contented sigh, just sitting there with Jace the most comfortable she'd been since…forever. It was just so right and easy. After a moment of listening to his slightly faster than average heartbeat, which made her grin –it's rhythmic beats lulling her to sleep; she was on the brink of sleep and started sleepily mumbling.

"Jace?"Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his soft shirt. She took in a deep breath, inhaling his delightful scent.

"Yes Clary?" She felt his voice vibrate through his chest against her face and shuddered slightly. Jace continued to rub comforting circles into her back.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." she said simply. Jace's hands paused momentarily on her back in surprise.

"Thank you Clary. But don't let Izzy hear you say that. She might just skin you for bequeathing me her title. She takes these things very seriously."

"Izzy is my best _girl_friend, you're my _best_ friend and Alec is my best _guy_ friend…You guys are the only real friends I've ever had." Clary argued stubbornly still refusing to open to open her jade eyes. Her breathing evened out for a few moments so that Jace thought she'd finally fallen asleep. But to no avail because she spoke again.

"Jace." She whispered.

"Yes Clary?"He voice sounded mildly amused and exasperated.

"Can you and Alec stay too on Friday night? It's my first sleepover ever…and I want you all there. Please?" She pleaded with Jace. Pleading was something she hadn't done in many years. Just like crying. Clary hadn't cried since her first day with Valentine. His methods soon taught her to dry up her tears no matter what.

"If you want us there, we'll be there Clarebear." Jace smiled down at her; she didn't see it but she could hear it in his voice.

"Thank you Jace." Clary sighed and with that she drifted off into the land of dreams.

_Jace's _

"Thank you Clary." Jace responded as she drifted off. Jace sighed contently and decided to ignore the fact that Izzy and Alec were unabashedly ears dropping in the kitchen. Carefully not to wake her up, he lifted her into his arms easily, bridal style with her arms still wrapped around his neck surprisingly firm. He headed towards the master bedroom; he knew it was located from Izzy's days of living here the second on the left down the corridor. Thankfully, the door was already open; before he went in he hesitated for a moment. Jace debated internally whether or not it was wrong for him to go into Clary's room; it was after all her room and most girls *cough *cough Isabelle* didn't like people waltzing into their rooms without permission. After a moment he shrugged, Clary wasn't really into that girly shit anyway- one of the many things he admired about her. He nudged the door open further with his foot and carried Clary into the room her head still lightly resting against his chest. Jace took in his surroundings, during Izzy's days in the loft, the master bedroom had been an explosion of pink and black with sequins everywhere and so cluttered you couldn't see the floor. Posters and photos covering every inch of the walls. But instead the walls were stark white- almost glowing in the dark…He glanced upwards and grinned at Clary's addition to the room. Her ceiling was completely covered in thousands of tiny glow in the dark star; giving the room an eerie green glow. The mostly bare room furnished with essentials reminded him very much of his own room. He carried the sleeping girl in his arms over to the plain white queen bed in the centre of the room. Unlike his room though, the covers weren't smoothly made with military precision; instead they were kicked to the end of the bed. Smiling, Jace laid Clary gently on the bed and drew the covers up around her. He looked down at her sleeping angelically. Just looking at her made Jace's pulse go funny and his breathing uneven. He knew he cared for her, had the moment he'd laid eyes on her, but to what extent his feelings went he was unsure of. He turned to leave but something rooted him to his spot, staring down at her face. After a moment of ogling her like a pervert, Jace leant down and pressed his lips to her soft fore head.

"Goodnight Clary, sweet dreams." He whispered and walked out a small smile on his face.

**AN: So did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it suck as much as I think it did? Am I ridiculously tired? should I stop asking questions? YES.**

**Just a quick question which I'm very curious about-and you don't have to answer AT ALL if you don't want to but- what countries are you guys from? I'm from Australia if you didn't know. **

**READ AND REVIEW I LOVE YOU!**

**XOXOX i love you, Nizabear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hey there beautiful darlings! I love your reviews so very much thank! Drop me a PM if you wish to ask any questions or just talk. I recently got tumblr. And i yes, i know how much i suck at updating but I've got some very interesting chapters coming up for you guys. Anyways i'm so tired, its like 11:30 here and i was up late last night and up early this morning-not a good combo. THANKS FOR READING. PS. ihate i absolutely loathe this chapter i hope you don't but if you i completely understand. I'll try to update twice more this week. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LOVE YOU XX NIZA:**

The next day Clary rolled out of bed later than usual and struggled to get ready. She'd slept like shit and it was killing her now. She was tired, grumpy and caffeine deprived and one glance out the window told her there was a great chance that she was going to freeze her ass off and mostly likely be rained upon. Great. She groaned as she stumbled around the dark apartment turning on lights since the clouds decided to be idiots and block out the sun. Asshole.

Once Clary had her daily dose of caffeine and bacon her mood had improved greatly; she locked the door of her apartment behind her and started down the death trap staircase; her satchel banging against her hip as she struggled to keep her balance. Her feet firmly on the ground she glanced around and spotted Alec staring off into space, leaning against his door.

"Alec?" She called softly. He didn't register that she'd called him. He just continued to stare at a patch of carpet, his expression scarily blank. Slowly she walked over to him. "Alec? Alec?" Gently Clary shook his shoulder worriedly. He looked stoned; a small frown on his face and his eyes were unfocused- maybe he was baked already- only his eyes weren't red just glazed over and he didn't smell like weed. When he remained unresponsive she shook his shoulder harder and called his name louder. Finally he came back from his little withdrawal from the world by blinking furiously at her.

"Clary?" he asked bewildered; he was so far in his own little world that he hadn't noticed her. She had lots of experience with that- she always spaced out; it never failed to annoy Valentine and so she learned to stop it but since leaving his house of horrors she'd gotten back into her little habit more than ever- mostly escape the crushing memories.

"Hey, you okay? You totally spaced out there. I was about to slap you across the face if you didn't respond." She said with a smile; trying to lighten the desperately awkward mood. Alec didn't really seem like he wac s listening to her, he still had the frown on his face and his eyes were again unfocused.

"Nah, I'm fine; just a bit stressed out about school and stuff." She could tell immediately that he was lying; he was the worst liar she'd ever seen.

"You know you suck at lying? But don't worry you don't have to tell me what's bothering if you don't want to." She replied easily looking around the hallway. He smiled gratefully in return. "Where's goldie?" she finally asked to break the silence. Alec whole heartedly.

" Oh, he'll be out in a minute. It was a battle of egos in front of the main mirror in the bathroom this morning. Apparently since Izzy is a girl she automatically gets the most time in front of the full length. Jace disagreed saying that he was the "most beautiful thing to grace this earth"; so he might as well "embrace" it. This sparked further debate of who was 'hotter'. I left after Jace declared that if he was a girl he would "totally hit that." Alec grimaced and shuddered at the thought whilst Clary roared with laughter.

Clary wiped her eyes and responded meekly, "Ah, I'm surprised their egos fit in the same room."

"Me too; I'm surprised Jace can make it through the doorway." He chuckled. "But I have to say I have noticed a change in him recently. He hasn't his anyone in _three_ straight days; he actually smiled at me and when he asked me how my day he actually sounded like he cared, not like he was forced to say it; I almost fainted I was so shocked." Alec grinned at her; his blue eyes twinkling at her. "And the only thing I can think of that has changed in the past three days is that he met you. I've seen you guys together and I have come to the conclusion that you are a good for him. He's a better person when you're around, more – level headed and he's been far happier in these past three days since I've seen him; ever. You make him happy and you're healing him. And for that thank you." Alec finished sincerely; his eyes held hers with such emotion and honest gratitude that Clary was rendered speechless. And there they stood, Alec staring at her in gratitude and She just gaping at him in surprise and astonishment when his apartment door was wrenched open and Jace and Isabelle tumbled out; bickering about who's hair was better. Upon noticing the tense atmosphere in the hallway they both preceded to shut up. Jace glanced between the two curiously.

"What the hell did we walk in on? I could cut the tension in the room with my stiletto." Isabelle demanded bluntly while gesturing to her scary hooker heels. Clary and Alec snapped out of their staring contest and laughed awkwardly.

"Thank you." She spoke only to Alec; ignoring the curious Isabelle and Jace.

"You're welcome." He responded mildly with a small smile. Clary returned it whole heartedly. Their heads turned back and forth between the two of them like they were watching a tennis match. Again she ignored them and started towards the elevator.

"You're seriously not going to tell us what that was about?" Isabelle cried incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious Izzy? They were having a 'moment'."Jace interjected suggestively; he nudged Clary.

"I don't like how that sounds!" Alec protested, his pale skin giving away his blush that matched Clary's rosy cheeks.

"I know you don't; because you were having a 'moment'."

"What does that even mean?" Alec asked incredulously.

"It mean you and Clary were 'connecting'!" Jace waggled his eyebrows at Clary, who blushed again. She flipped him off in return muttering darkly and leaning against the elevator wall.

"I don't like how that sounds." Alec repeated.

"Because you're embarrassed we caught you 'connecting!'"It was official, Jace was the biggest idiot ever.

"That sounds like you guys were connecting up to wifi or something!."Isabelle added helpfully as she too leant against the elevator wall as they descended.

"No, they were connecting! In the hallway!"

"God Jace, you make everything sound sexual."Isabelle snorted.

"Well it was! You were 'connecting'." The sound of Clary's hand smacking Jace in the back of his golden head sounded throughout the elevator causing the debate to cease as Isabelle and Alec almost shit their pants from Jace's incredulous expression. He turned to Clary with his face contorted into outrage. The elevator doors parted and they walked out through the lobby to the freezing wet street before them. Jace turned to her still rubbing his golden head.

"What the hell?" He demanded splashing her as he walked through a puddle. He walked so close beside her their arms brushed as they walked; sending tingles up her arm which she ignored. She walked around a puddle and answered his question.

"I'm not listening to your incessant whining all the way to school; and besides I'm helping you. I'm deflating your enormous head a bit with every smack. I'm not only do the world a favour but you one also." Clary spoke in her best Oprah Winfrey voice. Isabelle walking behind them with Alec placed a dainty hand over her heart and Alec clapped. While Jace looked on at them with disgust.

"Why am I friends with you again?" he wondered out loud. As if it was prior planned they responded instantly.

"Because we're amazing! Clary giggled.

"Because we're hot!" Isabelle added.

"because we're fabulous!" surprisingly Alec reasoned.

"Because we're your siblings."

"because we know all you're secrets."

"Because I sleep under your bed at night and record you while you sleep and make movies of cardboard cut outs of you."

They all turned to stare at Clary as struggled for air as she shrieked with hysterical laughter, almost tripping into a puddle from her blind laughter; she clapped her hands like a retarded seal. Jace just stared at her smirking.

"I knew you were infatuated with me but I didn't think it went quite that far. I'm impressed- sleeping under my bed? The cardboard cut outs? That takes dedication."

"You're a smug bastard and I was being sarcastic.!" She laughed at him.

"You love me." He countered.

"You're an ass."

"You love my ass." His cockiness was endearing as it was annoying. It was one of his many turn ons.

"You love mine." She retorted gesturing to her booty. Isabelle giggled into her hand and Alec just looked on with amusement painted across his face as they bickered.

"That I do." He replied dead serious suddenly. Clary faltered as she prepared to hurl her comeback at him; her cheeks flamed as Jace's smirk widened and he leant forward. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and I breathed " I win" in her ear as she stood stock still. She smacked his hand away and continued to walk down the street ahead of him.

"Aw come on Clare Bear, you know I'm just playing!" He pleaded with her catching up to her easily. Damn his long legs.

"Fine faggot. You're forgiven." She giggled and jumped into the biggest puddle yet in front of them; soaking Jace with ice cold water. His expression was priceless. Like a stunned cat. It was the funniest thing she'd ever seen. It wasn't so funny anymore when Jace did the exact same thing to her. She stood frozen for a moment as ice cold water froze her in state of shock. Before she splashed him back. And so there they were both jumping in the puddles around them; splashing the other.

Passers by gave them looks questioning their sanity. Here it was in New York City, one of the coldest mornings without snow where you could watch your breath rise in a cloud in front of your eyes, and here were two teenagers splashing each other with even colder water until their lips turned blue from cold; shrieking with laughter the whole time. Isabelle and Alec just both stood on and watched the two with looks of amusement. "Children." Isabelle muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jace called in response.

"Yeah! We're not children!" Clary added shrilly. Alec and Isabelle just shared a look and pointed out that they were all late for school. That got them sprinting the remaining blocks to the school. Clary almost slipped on the wet concrete more than once but Jace had a firm grip on her arm; pulling her along the whole time- not letting her fall.

They kicked open the school doors and continued to run down the empty halls. Isabelle and Alec parted ways with Jace and Clary at an intersection of hallways- off to their homeroom. Jace and Clary slowed to a walk as they neared their homeroom. They both felt the cold hit them like a big school bus. They rounded a corner passing a window alcove partially hidden by a display when they heard a quiettexhale. They paused as they sniffed the air and smelt the faint stink of tabacco. They silently inched towards the alcove and rounded the display to see the last person they expected to find lighting up in the hallway.

Head Mistress Herondale noticed them staring at her opened mouthed in shock with a spluttered cough and half shriek. She quickly snuffed out the death stick and dropped it out the open window which she then firmly shut. She straightened her pale suit without looking at them and coughed quietly.

"Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale; what an unpleasant surprise. I'm going to have to start calling you devil 1 and devil 2." She spoke calmly but her fury beneath her calm was transparent.

Beside her Jace looked like Christmas had come early. They shared a mischievous grin and turned to face the Headmistress.

"Now why would you have to do that Headmistress since, after all it was neither Clary nor I who was caught lighting up in a school hallway. Which you expertly warned us was highly illegal and against school rules? Bit hypocritical don't you agree Clary?" He turned to grin at her again. This was just way too much fun.

"I must say that I wholeheartedly agree Jace. Now what would the students say? I'm sure there's even security footage somewhere of the Headmistress lighting up which again she warned us profoundly that was highly illegal to do so."

"Yes Clary I wonder too what would happen if they knew."Jace's fake look of innocence tired Clary's self control as she attempted to contain her giggles.

"ALRIGHT! I get it- blackmail is practically written all over you two. What do you want." They both shared a devious smile; enjoying making their headmistress squirm.

"Headmistress! I'm shocked you think so lowly of Clary and I! Do you think we are so cruel?"

"Because you're wrong. Why would we give up this information when we can continuously dangle this information over your head. This is so much more fun! Don't you agree Jace?"

"I do clary, with all my kind, generous, delinquent, devil heart. Anyway, we better be off to class. We won't want to be marked as absent now would we?"

"But Jace won't we be in trouble for being late?" Clary fake gasped; playing along with their little impromptu attack on the headmistress. This day just got better and better.

"No, don't worry Clary, we were with Headmistress Herondale- discussing some very important matters- so there's no reason for us to be in trouble. Won't there be miss Herondale?" Jace was taking advantage of his leverage and being the 100% of a little shit that he is. Headmistress Herondale's mouth was scrunched into a thin line -like she'd licked a lemon. Her eyes bulged furiously like a frog and her face was tight and angry. Clary managed to stifle her giggles along with Jace; their shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

They laughter was making her angrier. The headmistress looked ready to explode and rip their throats out; her fists balled up and shaking with her outrage at the fact that two delinquents now held her career in the balance. Clary decided to it was time for Jace and her to scram.

She yanked on his wrist and their continued sprinting to their homeroom down the hallway leaving the fuming headmistress to her little temper tantrum. They laughed the whole way; their laughter bouncing on the walls; still dripping water everywhere. Sucked in for the students walking out of class.

They made it to their homeroom five minutes before first period started. Jace wrenched the door open; still laughing quietly and pulled Clary in after him. It was her second day of school and she was late for class and blackmailing her headmistress in the same morning. Clary was sure New York City wouldn't be too bad at all.

Their homeroom teacher Mr Frost, a thing, wiry man who dressed and resembled one of the members from the Bee Gee's. And every time he walked Clary imagined him dancing to '_Stayin Alive'_. And she did just that as she entered the room and saw Mr Frost staring at them with a disapproving look written all over his face and one hand on his cocked hip. She tried to turn her spontaneous spout of laughter into a convincing coughing fit but she had the suspicion no one bought it. The entire class was silent staring at them; a sea of unfamiliar faces staring intently at Clary made her angry and want to punch their faces in. But before she could start a classroom brawl Mr BeeGee interrupted her.

"Clarissa Fairchild, Jace Lightwood, what are your elaborate excuses for being late. This ought to be good." He demanded superiorly, waving his detention slips at them in an attempt at being threatening. Jace just grinned manically back; still gleeful for getting one over the old hag.

"Well, sir, Mr Lightwood and I were in a meeting with Headmistress Herondale , discussing very important matters. If you want, you can check with her and I'm sure she'll vouch for us."

"I think I might just do that later, nonetheless take your seats and don't set anything on fire."

Clary responded with a cheerful: "I'll do my jolly best" at the same time Jace muttered under his breath: "No promises." The teacher evil eyed them until they took their seats at the back of the room, then turning back to his notices; reading them out in a monotone voice that didn't even hold her attention even for a minute. She leaned back in her hard seat and glanced at the students around her; they were still persistently staring at her and Jace; some even craning their necks at the most awkward angle to stare or glare. Most of the girls were shooting daggers at her. She glanced sideways at Jace who was currently doodling on a piece of paper and payed them no mind.

Clary looked back at the nosy students and flipped them off. That got them turning back around.

Jace started to squirm in his seat uncomfortably; pulling an adorable face. Clary felt his pain. Though the water fight had been fun; now she was starting to regret it. They were both still thoroughly damp and wet jeans are not comfortable, let alone warm. Luckily they had gym next. Unluckily Clary had forgotten to bring gym clothes. This problem was sort-of-not-really solved by Isabelle.

* * *

"Izzy I cannot wear this."

Clary held up the extremely short yoga shorts and fire engine red sports bra. She wasn't comfortable showing that much skin in public without even considering her scars- which made it even more impossible.

But Isabelle doesn't know about the scars- and Clary wasn't really ready nor wanting to see the pity look anytime soon. Though she had only known her for a short amount of time she knew that what Isabelle wants, Isabelle gets.

"Sure you can! I'm wearing the same thing! Clary this is practically a nun's outfit compared to what kaelie and Seelie wear! God live a little!"

"I can't Izzy!" Clary protested in vain; looking down at her shoes ashamed; that yet again she couldn't be normal. It looked like she was going to have to tell her already.

"Why not?" She demanded, indignant that Clary wear the clothes. God that girl is pushy.

"Becuase of my scars." She replied simply. That silenced her. Clary risked a look at her face to see her most hated look in the universe. Pity. "Look I'll wear the pants but do you have any t-shirts?"

"No, I don't. I have half shirts, but I doubt that'll help. You could ask Jace. Do you want me to? Here's just next door?" Isabelle questioned, suddenly back to her usual self.

" Nah, you get changed I'll do it." Clary replied easily.

"You do realise it's in the boys change room."

"I'll call him. Don't worry about me." She had no intention of going into a room full of stinky half naked boys.

"If you say so."

* * *

Jace met Clary outside the boys locker room seconds after she had texted him, with an old Nike t-shirt in hand. He smirked at her and handed her the shirt. It was bigger than she thought. Still it would cover the essentials.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked worriedly. Clary nodded.

"I'm fine; ready to kick butt in doge ball. Please tell me again why this is mandatory? I thought rich kids didn't have to do sport?" she whined. It was true-she thought it was a rich kid perk.

"Nope, rich kids do sport too. Dodge ball is a favourite among teachers because they're legally allowed to throw objects at students for once."

"Fun."

"Oh, don't be such a downer. I'm usually picked as team captain since this is the only teacher in the school who actually sort of likes me. And since he loves me; they'll love you – since we're twins and all- so I'll pick you first." He winked conspiratorially at her. Clary grinned back up at her and shoved him back towards the boys locker room.

* * *

Dodge ball, too her immense surprise was bullshit but fun. The teacher (Coach Marr) had split them into two teams- with each team having a captain named; picked by Coach Marr. A seedy looking football player was named team captain as well as Jace (no surprises) for their team. The other team included the sluttiest girls she'd ever seen (including prostitutes) and some of the most relatively neanderthal looking boys in existence- together they made the 'Super Moron' team that she had unaffectionate dubbed them.

Jace's team – ('The team with the hottest captain' or 'team Hotties'- _Jace_ had named them) consisted of the Isabelle, Jace, Claryand all of the 'niceish' people. Jace true to his word when asked to pick his first player had bellowed "I CHOOSE CLAREBEAR!" to Kaelies immense annoyance and Clary's delight.

Clary's team weren't all that bad- mostly cool people but they still gawked at her when she handed them a ball or whispered about her, but at least they made an effort to make it quiet unlike 'team morons'- who pointed at her and laughed not so subtly. Kaelie glared daggers at her and Jace from where she stood; while her little band of mindless slutty followers mimicked her. It was like a zombie army- except a way sluttier and less moraled version at least but apart from those minute differences they were 'dead' ringers.'

The moronic boys weren't much better. The idiot boys cat called at her, exposed in Isabelle's slut shorts even though you couldn't even see them thanks to Jace's ridiculously long t-shirt that ended just above her knees. She tried tucking the shirt in but the pants still weren't visible and Jace was laughing too loud, so blushing a furious red she'd given up and hit hard on the shoulder. From the looks of him rubbing his arm it look like it had hurt. She smirked at him and walked over to Isabelle who was filing her nails while waiting for the balding teacher to finish setting up the stupid game.

She looked up from her impeccable nails to glance at her. And raised a perfect eyebrow at her when she noticed the t-shirt. Clary was busy ignoring the stares of everyone in the class on her back.

"Not a word. Not a single fucking word."

"What? It looks nice." Isabelle visibly attempted to kick the smirk off her face but failed- which pissed her off even more.

"Oh fuck off." She moaned while she flushed with embarrassment.

"Charming Clary, just charming. But just a piece of juicy little info on Jace; this is the first time I've ever seen him voluntarily lend someone other than his family anything of his." Isabelle stated nochantently.

"Yeah, so."

"So, it means that he's changing."

"Oh, no, not the thank you for making Jace a better person speech. Please, I'm not doing anything. Jace is like this on his own; maybe its first time you're noticing it. I think as you're family you would know that more than me- and anyway Alec beat you to it this morning." Clary rolled her eyes in exasperation. Alec and Isabelle though they pretend to be like night and day they were so alike.

"So that's what that moment was about! I knew it! But he's right you know. I've never seen Jace this…happy before. He's actually smiling and laughing and not being a moody bastard all the time. Don't' get me wrong I love him like the brother he is; but he was a mess before you came. Honestly; he was a great guy- still is but frankly he was an utter mess. But now he's a much better person and he's way happier. And I don't know whether it _is_ you; but something 's changed and for the better. I just want to thank you. You understand him better than anyone ever has. He's healing and I like to think it's because of you."

It was the longest speech Clary had ever heard Isabelle make; and boy was it inspiring. She should write the speeches for presidents or something. Shit.

"I don't really know what to say." She responded, dumbfounded and confused. Had she really changed Jace that much? It didn't seem like it to her. They just clicked.

"There is nothing to say." She had just responded when said blonde bounded over to them looking far to excited than anyone had a right to be.

"You ready Clarebear to kick some dipshit ass?" he asked her shoving her playfully. She shoved him back and grinned up at him. Her conversation with Isabelle completely forgotten.

"Let's kick some slutty ass." She barked out a laugh and skipped to his side as they lined up.

Their middle aged teacher lined up with the other team since they were short a player. Both teams were lined up on opposite base lines with the balls in the middle. Coach Marr was grinning like maniac and finally blew his shrill whistle to commence the stupidest game she had ever participated in.

* * *

Overall it was bullshit but totally worth it. 'Someone' (meaning Clary and Jace) had 'accidentally' (meaning conspired and totally meant to) had convinced the entire team to all throw balls at Kaelie all at once. It was truly a sight to see all those great red balls sailing through the air and smacking into Kaelie all at once- even better Isabelle filmed it on her phone for keeps. The best part- none of Kaelies minions even spared her a second thought as they dived out of the way. She managed to get hit in the face repeatedly to Clary's endless amusement. She smacked Jace's hand in triumph. A very pissed off Kaelie was practically carried wailing about her perfect face to the nurses office.

Dodge ball was now one of her favourite sports.

Needless to say they lost horribly. Even after their little endeavour of getting revenge of Kalie for trying to spread the rumor that Clary used to be a boy around they still lost. The other team was filled with beefy footballers and their team was….well not. Though that didn't stop Clary and Jace from enjoying the mischief they could create with the freedom of dodgeball. They pummeled Coach Marrs- Clary walked up to him to ask to go to the bathroom while Jace told sir to think fast. The ball hit the coach straight in the face and while he collapsed to the ground in a dazed heap Clary and Jace also fell to the ground in a hysterical fit of laughter.

It was so stupid it was fun.

Clary was so concentrated on the fun she was having with Jace; acting like the little devils they were that she didn't notice Isabelle watching them intently. She didn't join in much in the game other than to throw a wicked ball at Kaelie (of course) and instead had sat on the bleachers watching. Only Isabelle to Clary's ignorance didn't watch the game- but instead she creepily watched Clary and Jace interact the entire time. Clary didn't see her smile at the smiles she and Jace shared. She didn't see Isabelle grin with excitement when Jace caught a ball inches from her face or see her almost giddy with joy when Jace caught her from falling and they stared into each other's eyes intensely.

She didn't see any of these things. But Isabelle saw everything; even the things that were to come.

**AN: Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! i LOVE YOU.**

**Anyways, it's Sunday, I'm on holidays but it's 11:30 here so yeah. It's late and i'm sad so i'm going to sleep. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**One question you don't have to answer: What is your favourite colour? **

**I LOVE YOU**

**xx niza.**


End file.
